You're Beautiful
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: This is a quick one shot set after Hyde calls Brooke hot. I thought they should have handled it different. So this is what I thought up. Hope you like it. Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D


**Hey guys...this is just another quick one shot about the episode when Hyde said that he thought Brooke was hot. I always thought that they should have had Hyde apologize to Jackie after he said it. The way they handled it was funny, but still I wanted more! Guess I always do with Jackie and Hyde! Hahaha. Don't we all? Well READ and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D**

* * *

After Jackie left the Foreman's living room, Hyde stayed put on the couch thinking about what had just happened. He was mad at Jackie for ordering him around like she did but he wondered if she had a point. Was it wrong of him to say he thought another girl was hot? He was sure it would bring a pang of jealousy if not more if she said she thought another guy was hot. He sighed and Kitty looked over at him.

"Are you ok sweetie?" She asked.

Hyde huffed. "I don't know. It's just…I screwed up didn't I?"

Red nodded. "Hell yes you did."

Hyde glanced over at Red quickly and then turned away. "Thanks Red…"

Kitty patted his shoulder. "Well I'm sure she'll forgive you sweetie. That girl loves you very much."

Hyde smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I know she does."

Kitty smiled. "See, it'll all be alright."

Hyde nodded. "I hope so. But I…its just…"

Red leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "It's just what son?"

"Jackie and I just got back together. She's working on trusting me…so I guess what I said wasn't the smartest thing to say in the world." He said rubbing his eyes.

Red nodded. "She's still feeling insecure…"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. She is…" He sighed and leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "Crap…I gotta go find Jackie."

Kitty stood up when he did. "Honey just be honest with her. Tell her how you feel and I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Hyde smiled weakly. "Hope you're right Mrs. Foreman…"

* * *

Hyde got up and walked over to Donna's house. Bob was sitting on the couch.

"I take it you're here to talk to the crying girl that just ran upstairs?" Bob said not taking his eyes off the TV.

Hyde cringed. "She was crying?"

Bob nodded and switched the TV off and stood up. "Yeah. She had finally stopped doing that too…it's a shame."

Hyde looked down. "Crap…"

"You can go up and see her if you want. Donna's not home so you guys will be alone and I won't bother you." He said.

Hyde nodded. "Thanks Bob."

Bob nodded and stepped aside to let Hyde by, when he reached the stairs Bob called out to him. "Hyde…"

Hyde turned around. "Yeah?"

"Don't break her heart again." He whispered. "She acts tough…but she's still very fragile." He said.

Hyde nodded. "I know."

Bob smiled. "Right well, go get her."

Hyde smiled back and walked up the stairs and slowly down the hall. He opened Donna's bedroom door and peeked his head in and saw Jackie with her head on her desk crying softly listening to some sad song on the radio. He sighed and slipped into the room and shut the door but she didn't hear it.

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her back gently startling her. "Jackie…" He whispered.

Jackie jumped up and wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He tried to pull her to him but she got out of his grasp and turned her back on him, trying to wipe her tears away and make herself presentable again. "I wanted to talk to you about what I said…"

"What about it? You think Brooke is hot. And I'm not. It's fine. Whatever. I don't care." She said walking to her mirror to fix her make up.

Hyde shook his head and walked over to her. "That's not what I meant at all."

Jackie's shoulders tensed. "Steven it doesn't matter. Just let it go…"

Hyde walked up to her and stared at her reflection in the mirror but she averted her eyes. "Jackie it does matter…you're crying."

"So what? Why do you care?" She asked.

Hyde grabbed onto her hips. "Jackie…come on. You know I care."

Jackie spun around to glare at him. "Oh really?"

He stepped into her and wrapped his arms around her waist even though she tried to pull away. "Yes. Really."

Jackie squirmed in his arms. "Steven, when you care about someone, you don't tell them you think someone else is hot."

Hyde nodded. "I know."

"I mean…if I saw another guy and I told you I thought he was hot…you'd probably go and hit him." She paused. "Oh wait…no you'd probably go cheat on me. That's easy isn't it?" She said.

Hyde let her go and she turned her back on him again, plopping down onto her cot. "Jackie…"

She sighed. "Steven…I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Look I know you are insecure-" He started.

"Oh don't start that again!" She yelled. "I am not insecure!"

Hyde sat down on the cot and put his hand on her hip even though she tensed up again. "I just mean…with everything that has happened in the past few months…I'm sure it's still hard to trust me. I understand that…I really do."

"The thing is Steven…I started to trust you again. And then you said Brooke was hot and it made me wonder why we even decided to get back together in the first place." She said looking down.

Hyde squeezed her knee. "Cuz we…ya know…we…"

"We what Steven?" She grabbed his hand. "We what? Because I really need to know what we're doing here…"

Hyde sighed. "Jackie you know I'm not good with talking about my feelings…"

Jackie swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to hold in her tears. "Please Steven…I need to know."

Hyde sighed. "Jackie…I love you." He whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open. "You do?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. I do."

She let out a shaky breath. "Second time you've said that in this room."

He shrugged. "Guess we should come here more often."

She laughed softly and looked down. "Steven…I'm still upset."

He nodded. "I know. And you have every right to be…"

"I want to trust you Steven. I really do…but if you are going to go around saying things about other girls being hot…I don't know if I can." She whispered.

He nodded. "No. I understand. But you can trust me…"

She stared at him for a moment. "I have to go to cheerleading…"

He nodded. "Oh. Ok…do you want me to pick you up after practice?"

She smiled. "Sure. That would be great."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead gently. "I'll be there. Promise."

She nuzzled his face. "Thanks."

"I really am sorry…" He whispered.

She nodded. "We can talk more about this later." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Ok. We can do that. Have a good practice."

She smiled. "I will."

* * *

Hyde got up and leaned down to kiss her before he left the room. Jackie got ready for practice and hopped in the car with Kerri and Julie when they came to pick her up. All throughout practice, her mind wandered back to her conversation with Steven. She knew he loved her…but she also couldn't shake the jealous and painful feelings of him saying he thought Brooke was hot. She messed up a few times at practice because she was so buried in her thoughts. Heather the captain kept screaming at her to get her act together. During the pyramid, Jackie was supposed to be on top. But she wasn't paying attention and moved slightly causing the whole pyramid to collapse. The girls shrieked and when they pulled apart, Heather glared at Jackie.

"Jackie! What is wrong with you?" She yelled.

Jackie sighed. "God. I'm so sorry…I had a bad day and I-"

"Let me guess…trouble in paradise with the burnout?" She mocked.

Jackie glared at her. "Do not call my boyfriend a burn out!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Please Jackie…none of us understand why you're with him anyway."

"Well he is pretty sexy." Melinda said.

Jackie glared at him. "Hey! He's my man Melinda! Back off."

Melinda shrugged. "I see someone's still upset about the whole nurse thing."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Don't talk about that. You don't know anything about it so shut up." She said.

Heather laughed. "Oh we know all about it. We know how he snuck into that nurse's room and fucked her good and hard." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Jackie glared at him. "It was a misunderstanding! He thought I was cheating on him with Michael."

"Whatever." Heather said. "I think that if you can't stop thinking about Hyde…you shouldn't be on this squad anymore."

"You can't kick me off the squad!" She yelled. "I'm better than any of these other girls!" She yelled.

Heather smiled. "Well…you get one more chance Jackie. Consider it your probation period. If you can't pay more attention to the squad and stop worrying so much about your stupid boyfriend…then you can't be on the squad."

Jackie sighed. "Fine."

Heather smiled triumphantly. "Good. Practice is over…you can all leave."

* * *

Jackie grabbed her stuff as all the other girls whispered to each other about Jackie possibly getting kicked off the squad. Jackie quickly showered off and changed and walked out to the parking lot and saw the El Camino. She glanced at Heather who just waved tauntingly at her.

Jackie sighed and got into the Camino. "Hey…" Hyde whispered.

Jackie looked over at him quickly and then turned to look out the window. "Hi…"

He sighed and started the car. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "No."

He pulled out of the parking lot. "Ok…so what do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "Just take me home. It's fine…"

He glanced at her. "Foreman and Donna are out with their parents. And Kelso and Fez went to look for chicks. We could go hang out in the basement…we would be alone."

She sucked in her lower lip and nodded her head slowly. "That's fine…"

Hyde nodded and drove to the Foreman's. He watched as she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees as she stared out the window. Hyde sighed and pulled into the parking lot. Jackie grabbed her bag and got out of the car following Hyde to the door. They walked downstairs to the basement and went into his room and sat down on his bed.

"So…you wanna talk more about…" He said.

She shook her head. "Honestly…no."

He looked back at her. "Oh. Well…I thought-"

"Look I really had a bad night at practice and I'm just exhausted. This day has been exhausting and I don't want to talk about what you said." She said lying down on his cot. "Eric will probably sneak into Donna's room so I guess I'll stay here." She said. "Unless of course you would rather have Brooke here…"

Hyde sighed and lay down next to her. "Oh Jackie…"

She cringed at his touch. "They want to kick me off the squad for being with you and spending to much time with you."

Hyde leaned his forehead against her shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

She sighed. "This whole part of the relationship sucks…"

He lifted his head and nuzzled her face. "What do you mean?"

"This…trying to forgive you thing. I thought I had forgiven you…I thought I could learn to trust you. And then you said that…and the cheerleaders are on my back and I don't know what to do anymore." She said feeling the tears coming.

He kissed her neck. "Jackie…I'm sorry I said she was hot. It was a stupid thing to say…but I don't like Brooke."

"You think she is attractive." She said through gritted teeth.

He sighed and nuzzled her neck. "Baby…"

"Steven…" She turned to look at him. "Can't you see why I would be upset?"

He nodded. "Of course…I would be upset too. I'm just an ass for saying that…"

She smirked. "Yeah you really are an ass."

He smiled and kissed her gently. "I'm so sorry. I really am…"

She sighed and snuggled into him. "I want to trust you."

"You can." He whispered to her ear.

"I'll try…" She whispered. "Just…don't talk about other girls, ok? It really bothers me." She said with her voice cracking slightly.

"I won't. You are the only girl I want to talk about. Trust me." He said.

She smiled slightly and kissed his neck. "Good."

Hyde rubbed her back gently. "When I said Brooke was hot…it didn't mean I didn't think you were hot." She didn't say anything. "Cuz you are…"

She squirmed slightly. "Like I don't know that…"

He chuckled slightly. "Of course…"

"I mean…I'm Jackie freakin Burkhart, Steven." She said into his neck. "Everyone in this town knows how hot I am."

Hyde smiled. "Yeah. They really do." He paused and she didn't say anything again. He cleared his throat slowly. "And…I mean while you are hot. You're also sexy…and seductive and smokin'." He felt her smile against him. "But above all…you're beautiful. Absolutely…beautiful." He said honestly.

Jackie's heart skipped a beat and she held onto him tighter. "Yeah?"

He smiled and pushed her back to stare into her eyes. "Yeah. You're beautiful Jackie…so beautiful. I honestly can't believe that you picked me sometimes."

She smiled and kissed him gently. "Guess you're just lucky."

He smirked. "Very lucky."

Jackie smiled and nuzzled his nose. "Don't forget that Puddin' Pop."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I won't…"

She smiled and rested her head on his chest and breathed him in. "Thank you Steven…" She whispered.

He shook his head. "Don't thank me. I fucked up…"

She kissed his neck. "Let's try and move on from here, ok?" She asked.

Hyde smiled. "I would love that."

"Hey Steven…" She whispered.

He stared down at her. "Yeah?"

"Know when I said I wasn't hungry…" She whispered.

He laughed. "Turkey Sandwich sound good?"

She smiled. "Sounds fantastic!"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her head. "Stay here and get comfortable. I'll be back in a minute."

She smiled and watched him go. "Thanks."

Hyde winked at her and went upstairs to make Jackie her sandwich. Jackie smiled after him and let out a satisfied breath. She looked around Hyde's dingy old room and spotted a few pictures on his dresser. She got up and looked at them and first saw a picture of Eric, Red, Kitty and Hyde all sitting on the couch from Christmas. She smiled because she knew they we're his family. The second picture was of him and the guys goofing off in the basement. The third picture…was a picture of the two of them from Prom. She smiled and chuckled thinking about how long ago it was. The fourth picture was of them from last Thanksgiving sitting on the stairs at the Foreman's and in the corner, a small little picture of her in her cheerleading outfit. She smiled and placed it down again and sat down on his cot and waited for him to come back downstairs. She knew he loved her…but sometimes he was just an idiot. She laughed as he came back into his bedroom.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

She smiled. "Nothing."

He shrugged and handed her, her plate. "Here you go."

"Thanks Puddin Pop." She said biting into the sandwich.

Hyde flipped on the stereo and plopped down next to Jackie, resting his hand on her knee. "So they are trying to kick you off the squad cuz you're dating me?"

Jackie groaned and rolled her eyes as she swallowed a bite of her sandwich. "Bitches…"

Hyde chuckled. "I suppose I am a bad influence."

Jackie shook her head. "No. You're not. Heather is just jealous cuz no guy will date her. Apparently she stuffs her bra and she kisses like a frog."

Hyde laughed out loud. "Where did you hear that?"

She shrugged. "She was just one of the many girls that Michael cheated on me with." She said with a smirk.

Hyde smiled. "Sorry…"

She shrugged. "Whatever."

"If they do kick you off…they'll suck." He said.

Jackie huffed. "Well obviously! I mean come on…without me they are nothing!"

He smiled and patted her knee. "That's right. You tell them baby."

Jackie smiled "Oh I will. Today I was in a bad mood…but next practice that bitch will get a piece of my mind."

He smiled. "Good. Don't let anyone bring you down."

Jackie smiled and set her empty plate down and snuggled into him. "Mmmm…"

He smiled and kissed her head. "Feel better now?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I do."

Hyde smiled and kissed her forehead. "Hey Jackie?"

She yawned and snuggled into him. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I always hurt you." He whispered.

Jackie looked up at him. "Oh Steven…"

"It's just…I guess I'm not so good with this whole relationship thing. I've never done it before…besides you." He said.

Jackie nodded. "I know.

"I'm really going to try and be better. You deserve it…you are so great to me

and-" He started.

Jackie leaned up and cut him off with a kiss. "Steven…"

"Hm?" He asked.

"Shut your pie hole." She said against his lips.

He smirked. "Yes dear."

She smiled. "So…I think we still need to get something straight."

He looked at her. "Sure. What?"

"You think Brooke is hot and I'm…?" She asked with a smirk.

Hyde smiled and held her face in his hands. "I think you are beautiful."

She smiled happily and kissed him passionately. "If you want to try and be better…you could drop that compliment out there every now and then. Including in front of our friends."

He smiled. "Ok."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ok?"

He nodded "Yeah. Ok."

She smiled. "Wow…I figured you would have hated the idea."

He shrugged. "It's the price you pay for love right?"

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Guess so…"

Hyde smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. He wasn't great with words or sharing his feelings…but he knew that in order to keep Jackie by his side he would have to work on it. He remembered how miserable he had been without her this past summer. He didn't want to feel that way again. So he would suck it up and show her how much he did care about her from now on. She was his chick. She was his girl…and he thought she was beautiful. Inside and out.

* * *

**Ok so what did you think? Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D Hope you liked it. **


End file.
